Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cold storage heat exchanger which may be used for a refrigerating cycle.
Background Art
As shown in PLT1-PLT3, cold storage heat exchangers are known. The cold storage heat exchanger is provided by adding a cold storage medium on an evaporator which is one of heat exchanger for a refrigerating cycle. The cold storage heat exchanger has a cold-storage-medium container to be disposed to contact on a refrigerant passage pipe.
PLT1 JP2011-12947A
PLT2 JP2010-91250A
PLT3 DE102004035818A